


【兰崔】Stormy Night

by YOUCHANGCatas



Series: 【兰崔】 [2]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOUCHANGCatas/pseuds/YOUCHANGCatas
Summary: *惊悚要素包含注意*加雷斯原本性别注意*背景灵感来自游戏《棉兰号》但有改动
Relationships: Lancelot of the Lake｜Saber/Tristan｜Archer, Lancelot/Tristan (King Arthur 2004)
Series: 【兰崔】 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161560
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

——

兰斯洛特跌跌撞撞推开虚掩的舱门时，他听到身后传来震耳欲聋的雷声。他回头看去，他的队员们也回头看去，人们手中的应急手电在这惊涛骇浪的雨夜发出的光芒，都不及雷电的万分之一。

人类总是喜欢在自己创造的场所里寻找安全感，哪怕是海上遇难也一样。废弃的船舱里充满刺鼻的铁锈味，这是一个有几十年历史的铁壳子，若非他们自己的船已经进水，兰斯洛特断然不会爬上一艘幽灵船试图求助。队员跟在他后面，过去了几十年这里因为封闭的环境，仍然保持着一定的干燥，他们能在墙上发现航海图，挂画和考勤板。

“这里原本是一艘战时货轮。”爱克托跟在兄长身后咬着他的小手电有些口齿不清，他拿着一张备忘录反复翻看，“上面是英语，大概是二战时英军用来运送药品和伤员的……”

“但是，这可是个大家伙……用这个玩意儿来装伤员？不应该用来运输武器弹药吗？”加荷里斯掀起从头顶掉下来的破布咳嗽了两下。

“从他们最后一次考勤来看，船上应该是有一队海军进行监督和守卫工作……唔，而且运送的伤员多数军衔较高……所以为什么会变成一个海上棺材呢……”

“爱克托！”加雷斯觉得“棺材”很不吉利，他打了一下爱克托的后背，就在这个时候，一直仰头找路的兰斯洛特停下来了。

巨大的战时货轮就像一个迷宫。这里面没有电，发电机应该停止运转很久了，而且，也悄无声息。兰斯洛特不确定电报机还能不能用，或许他可以发送求助讯号到军方电台，在那里的高文就可以派人来接应他们。

他们的首要任务是找到发电机，把它唤醒，然后找到通往通讯室的道路。

“这肯定是幽灵船……”

爱克托这样碎碎念着，他率先推开了二楼船舱的门，一具枯骨浸透湿气从他头顶掉了下来，在他面前摔得粉碎。

一些胆小的队员发出刺耳的尖叫，他们的声音在空洞的船舱里回响，远处传来了什么苏醒的声音。兰斯洛特在海上漂泊多年，他对这种声音也并不熟悉，但是他熟知死亡。

队长深吸一口气拦住了自己的弟弟和其余队员，他们踏入了另一个世界的领土，现在那些幽灵复苏了。

“我们不应该……就不应该进来！！！”

爱克托咬着牙低低怒吼，他把对生的渴望和对死的恐惧尽数丢在脚下，暴雨雷声不绝于耳，皮靴才在铁锈水洼里就像被狩猎的鹿在泥地留下自己的血迹。上船的时候他们全员十二人全部存活，但是现在只剩下了五个人。那些幽灵，真真切切存在着，就连无神论者加荷里斯也快被逼疯了。加雷斯拉着他哥哥的手，目睹只有半张脸的幽灵抓住自己腿的无神论者现在双目失神，他一边跑一边捂住嘴想要防止呕吐，最后在逃亡的路上干呕起来。

加勒沃特还算冷静，他一直笔直地凝视在前面开路的兰斯洛特努力跟上他的脚步。兰斯洛特上船的时候随身带了枪，但枪械对那些“东西”已经完全不管用了，无法造成伤害不说，他亲眼看到被幽灵缠身的队友就像迷了心智一般开枪让自己下巴开花。庞大的幽灵船内部就像龙的胃袋，怎么走都走不到尽头，而且还伴随陷阱和追兵。

加勒沃特感到肋骨都在痛苦地颤抖。他咳嗽了一下身体顿时失衡，侧边的铁板缺了一大块，他一脚踩空，眼看就要掉入鬼魂的怀抱时，兰斯洛特一把抓住了他的胳膊。

“爱克托！！！”兰斯洛特大吼起来。

“是！！！”爱克托下一秒甩出了肩膀上的搜救绳，把他们两个的手臂钩在一起，加勒沃特感觉到小腿传来剧烈的疼痛，钻心剜骨，他抽搐着喊叫出声，这个伤口似乎被幽灵赋予了深渊般的怨念，他目视之处都扭曲起来。兰斯洛特在这千钧一发之际将他拽了上去，并把他抱在了怀里连连后退，两个人一屁股坐在上面的地板上。

鬼魂没有得手，他们就如同白色的雾呻吟着在下面黑漆漆的仓库里消失了。

加勒沃特恍惚不堪。差一点他也要沦为自杀的祭品，好在他的运气还不错。

爱克托把小手电从嘴里拿了下来，他的牙齿在打颤。他把兰斯洛特的手电还给他，在这里时间似乎停止了，虽然周遭依旧是黑暗的——但那些本该在地狱的存在却不会爬上来。

“我……我觉得，我们就像是吸嗨了……”加荷里斯吐过之后头脑似乎清醒了一点，比划了一个不那么准确但又有点道理的比喻。加雷斯帮他把眼镜戴稳，然后看向身后的路。

兰斯洛特也跟着一起转身，身后已经没有路了，只有一扇厚重的木门。门框边缘隐约可见金色的波浪花纹，他在门口的金属牌子里抽出一张标签纸，正面写着“临时手术室”，背面则是“宴会厅”。

兰斯洛特用力推开了门，木门因为潮气已经有些腐朽，但这也给予了幸存者一些安全感。木头即便腐烂也会发出奇特的香气，这味道还算清新。兰斯洛特感到头脑不那么混沌了，很快他的眼睛习惯了里面的光线——半圆形舞台，猩红的幕布，白金色的三角钢琴，雪白的桌布和红木座椅，仿羊毛的印度花纹地毯……甚至钢琴上还有整洁的乐谱，一架小提琴放在琴腿附近，它的主人似乎才刚刚放下它，打算去活动一下身体。

无神论者加荷里斯再一次揉了揉眼睛，是的，他看到的和所有人一样，这是一个完全没有受到时间和死亡影响的，仿佛时空定格的房间。

“安……安全屋？”游戏爱好者爱克托探出半个脑袋。

兰斯洛特有点难以置信的摸了摸身边桌子上的桌布，上面的玻璃杯和瓷盘都还是干净的，触感如此真实，就如同儿时在波尔多炎热的高温下投身冰凉河水一般。

他拉开厚重的幕布，这次是他率先迎接让人惊叹的场面。舞台角落里有一把椅子，一个穿着白衬衫和长裤长靴的年轻人披着自己的外套，安然无恙地倚在靠背上午睡。他的呼吸平稳仿佛雏鸟，窗外的阳光就这样斜照在他半张脸上，隐隐带着幕布一丝血红色。

兰斯洛特凝视着他红色的长发陷入窒息——他猛然间把目光转向窗户，外面已是风平浪静，雨停了。

年轻人似乎睡得并不安慰。他听到了陌生人的脚步声，从椅子上站起来，一只手轻巧地按住滑到大腿的外套。他就像初生的动物幼崽，看到兰斯洛特的第一眼，金色的眼睛发亮了一下又缓缓闭上。

“已经很久没有病人来我这里了，欢迎您……欢迎诸位……我是军医特里斯坦，请问有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

——

船只被惊涛骇浪和暴风骤雨推到大海中央，摇摇欲坠，它白色的船身就像蝴蝶的翅膀脱落一般飞扬在浪尖。

兰斯洛特本来是带着他的搜救队来帮助一艘渔船的，但是现在他们自身难保。船只在激烈的巨浪下勉强还保持漂浮，但是船舱进了水，如果人继续待在上面保不成有沉没的危险。导航仪已经被海水浸透损坏，天色昏暗看不到前进的方向，就在此时小小的船轰隆一声撞上了一个大家伙，他身边有当兵经验的队员说，那就像是废弃的鱼雷和航母碰撞，他们撞在了一艘货轮上，大家伙替他们挡住了狂风暴雨，但也撞坏了船舱。

巨大的船，像一只沉默的虎鲸，浓云滚滚中，如一座山，威严，又可怖，缓慢地漂浮在死亡之海上。那是一艘幽灵船。因为没有灯光，也好像没有动力，它的型号也相当古老，似乎已经在海上漂流了几十年的时间。

……这就是一切的开始。

兰斯洛特恍惚地讲述自己经历的这一切，他现在仿佛置身童话之中。特里斯坦在他的胳膊上缠上纱布，用胶布轻巧地按住翘起来的碎边，他的手法娴熟且优雅，十分衬和他浑然的气质。特里斯坦点了点头，他似乎觉得这一切不置可否，他看起来很无所谓，但看向其余年轻队员的眼里多了几分悲悯。

“我并不是心理医生，如果你们想要寻求心理安慰应该去找船上的临时礼拜堂，那里有兼任神父的士官。”特里斯坦给每个人分发了一颗镇痛药物，黄色的药片落在手心就像一颗小小的珍珠，他此刻仿佛一个孤岛上破开阴霾的灯塔精灵。然后红头发的年轻军医把自己丢到靠背椅里，从上衣口袋里拿出一颗糖果剥开，他犹豫了一下，把剥开的糖放在了兰斯洛特手心。

“但是我们一路跑……逃过来，并没有看到什么礼拜堂……”加荷里斯在头上的伤口包扎过之后戴好眼镜，相信所有人都一样疑惑，在鬼怪横行的幽灵船上有一个这样别有洞天的场所，还有个如同天使的人，他没有加害他人的意思，阳光照在他身上映出实实在在人的轮廓。

——他是幽灵吗？

加雷斯和兰斯洛特交换了眼神，然后继续帮助暂时不能走路的加勒沃特躺到后台的手术床上。

特里斯坦双手插在口袋里看向窗外。风平浪静的海面，如果打开窗兴许能听到海豚的声音。沉默许久，他把骨节分明的手指伸入衬衫里面，扯出一条银色的项链，解下来丢在兰斯洛特腿上。兰斯洛特吓了一跳，这才看清那不是项链，是一条身份铭牌。两个银色的铁片上都有特里斯坦的名字，下面用小字写着写着他的军衔。英国皇家海军中士。

“我无法证明。”特里斯坦耸了耸肩，“我只能拿这个做抵押。但至少我和你们一样，现在是……活在这里的。”

“冒昧问一下，您知道今天的日期吗？”加雷斯从后台出来靠在钢琴上，他用怀疑的眼光盯着特里斯坦。

特里斯坦似乎有点莫名其妙，他轻轻地耸了耸肩有点纳闷的看看兰斯洛特，然后给自己剥了一颗糖吃。

“1945年12月18日。”他走过去有点不高兴地把加雷斯从钢琴旁边赶开，盖上了红色的流苏布。

——

加雷斯的无神论者哥哥从疼痛中缓解过来，他了解情况的第一反应就是擦着眼镜压低声音手忙脚乱地表达自己的想法。他这个人平日是很冷静的，但现在的状态冲击他的世界观，人类总是试图用已知的东西去解决陌生情况。量子力学，虫洞，时空折叠，他还列举了无数穿梭时空的未解之谜当例子，得出的结论就是这里是一个封闭的时空。时间永远地停滞了，被切割出来，他们匆忙中闯入了一个时间凝固的空间里，就像游戏里的结界。爱克托补充。

他们三个叽叽喳喳地讨论完毕，兰斯洛特还在沉思。他扭头看向外面，崔斯坦正在幕布的缝隙中忙来忙去，收拾这几个伤员带血和碎肉的纱布，给他们准备新的药物和干净的水。冥冥之中，他的思绪似乎在被一层薄雾覆盖，原本亲眼目睹的悲惨地狱好像变成了久远的梦境，似乎这里才是真实……在一艘普通的军用货轮上，特里斯坦日复一日做着自己的工作……照顾因为伤痛闯进那腐朽大门的士兵们。

饥饿将他的思绪拉了回来。身体的刺激就像蛛网一样捕住他的灵魂。爱克托似乎察觉到了，他抱起地上的补给背包，这是下船时力气最大的队员负责抢救的，里面是足够全队人员撑过一周的压缩食品。现在他们只剩五个人，所以应该可以撑过两周。特里斯坦这里有干净的水，他们不愁填饱肚子。只是……没 有 人 可以一直待在这艘船上。他们都很清楚这里并非归处。

“您要吃一点吗？”犹豫片刻加勒沃特朝特里斯坦发问，他紧张地吞吞口水，喉结滚动象征他的恐惧。

特里斯坦扭过头，然后摇了摇头。他的手里捧着一个金色的金属罐头，兰斯洛特一眼看出是军方的军粮罐头。

“这里毕竟是宴会厅，后面有一个厨房，被船长他们当成了储藏室。你们想吃的话我并不介意，只是别吃得到处都是，病人们。”

兰斯洛特看向手里的压缩饼干包装，他艰难地拆开银色的袋子，特里斯坦的话就像是无底深渊一般压迫他深入。

他就这样……几十年如一日的吃同样的东西吗。

人类真的可以做到吗？

时间是凝固的，永远凝固在这一天，1945年12月18日。

因为墙上的日历无论前一天晚上撕下多少页，第二天醒来还是会恢复原样。用刻在角落里的划痕来计数，次日凌晨它们也会消失。加雷斯试了很多种方法，最后发现在自己带来的东西上做记号是有用的，于是他在自己的搜救队员身份牌上每天用剪刀剪一个口子。

兰斯洛特明白了，无论这里凝固在哪一天，他们这些“外来者”的时间还是在流动。分秒必争，他们必须出去这个安全的港湾寻求外界的帮助。

特里斯坦，他也并没有忘记这些病人。但时间确实在他身上静止了，他没有老去，没有死亡，日复一日啃掉一日三餐的罐头，偶尔摆弄一下钢琴，剩下的时间就窝在椅子里睡觉。

爱克托提出出去探险。除了不能活动的加荷里斯，剩下四个人分成两组，轮换负责每天的探险工作，目的就是找到通往上层指挥室和通讯室的道路，以及打开发电机。这些话是背着特里斯坦商量的，而军医对他们的聊天充耳不闻，毫无兴趣，瘦削的背影一直隐匿在外面的光芒里。所有人除了加荷里斯都觉得他其实就是一个被困于牢笼里的人类，只有加荷里斯神神叨叨，怀疑他并不是好人。

“拜托，你也看到这船上那些东西的嘴脸了，如果他也是幽灵……那我们早就……”

兰斯洛特利索地把后台的门关上，遮掩住了爱克托激动的辩护，他最后的话就这样被掐断了。特里斯坦看起来对自己的境遇并没有很迷惑，他合掌盖着自己的口鼻靠在窗前，双腿分开反着坐在椅子上，修长的小腿穿着长靴似在打发时间一般敲着木地板。已经几十年过去了，他或许也在思考自己身处何处，为何没有老去也没有死亡，他度过了兰斯洛特整个人生那样的年岁，或许心态已经仿佛一个老人。

“您是来拷问我的吗，长官？”他调皮的金色眼睛眨了眨，一只手给兰斯洛特拉来一张椅子，然后趴在椅背上，半张脸被发丝蒙络。“您想问什么？该回答的我都已经回答您那些年轻的朋友了，请务必问点他们没有问过的。”

兰斯洛特轻轻地笑了笑坐下来，他看向三角钢琴和旁边的小提琴，信手拿过来一本乐谱翻了翻，这是他一向用来缓解对方紧张的办法。“……您喜欢音乐？”

“我在成为医生之前学了很多年音乐，但战争和我的祖国不需要艺术家……”特里斯坦撩一下自己的头发张开十指举在空中，表达他的无奈，“但在这艘铁棺材里也有各种各样的人，有些人喜欢听我弹琴，所以他们把这个房间让给了我。”

“他们……我是说，其余的船员，都去哪里了？”兰斯洛特抓住了他话里的重点追问。

“……昨天晚上并没有伤病员送过来，因为我们才启程离港没有几天，之前是去香港和印度进行了人员的周转，就算有病人也是喝醉打架的糊涂蛋……抱歉，对我来说那就是昨天。”特里斯坦好像也不是很能表达清楚时间对他的错乱，“总而言之，那晚我没有回舱室宿舍，因为回家的喜悦盖过了我的疲劳，我直接在这里就睡下了……第二天……就是今天……”

“今天。”兰斯洛特看着他的眼睛重复他的话。

“……当我睡醒时就变成这样了。”特里斯坦抿唇轻笑，“我无法从这里出去，您也看到了，兰斯先生，外面是地狱。”

他礼貌地在兰斯洛特的昵称前面加上“Mister”，笑容诚恳且温柔。

——

兰斯洛特虽然服役过，但他从来没有上过这样古旧的船。虽然船只在几十年的发展下并没有产生多少改变，可在没有灯光，到处都是水坑和陷阱的情况下，他也无法保证在黑暗中免于幽灵的骚扰。

鉴于特里斯坦的说法，抵抗那些幽灵暗示和精神污染的办法大概是呼吸新鲜空气，他把手术室里贮藏的氧气袋贡献了出来，方便兰斯洛特和他的队员们在外出时可以快速脱离鬼魅侵袭。

爱克托一如既往叼着他的小手电，他们借着微弱的光芒朝船的底层走，发电室一般都在那里。负一层的仓库堆着不少木箱，它们散发出腐烂的霉味，和特里斯坦的小空间散发的味道不太一样。两个人慢手慢脚避开木箱中间窸窸窣窣的黑影，爱克托一抬头看到了发电室外面特有的那种总电闸，前方就是散发着微弱绿光的发电室了。海风和潮水浸润了这里的空气，幸运的是设备没有被波及，蒙着厚重的灰尘和泥土它们似乎还能用。

“好嘞……似乎这里发生了一场恶战。”爱克托叉着腰松了口气，手电光照出面前的惨状，两具还穿着军服的骨头架子躺在地上，一个的脑门上有被爆头的痕迹，另一个似乎是饮弹自杀。或许这就是特里斯坦不知道的“外界发生的事情”。

“您觉得他们之间发生了什么？传染病，毒气，叛徒……或者说……随便什么，总之他们死光了……变成了外面那种东西……”爱克托有点自暴自弃，他开始摆弄发电机，有些部件已经生锈，他拔出腰间的小刀把铁锈矬掉，“若非我们进入了一个奇怪的安全屋，应该也会全灭的……”

“自相残杀是肯定发生了，我们一路上看到了不少这样的尸体，倒在一起，而且长大了嘴，很多是被吓死的。”兰斯洛特叹了口气靠在桌子旁边，这里的空气很压抑，他拿出氧气袋深深吸了一口，头脑变清晰了一点，“不管如何，今天的任务完成了，搞定发电机之后我们就必须赶快回去，爱克托。”

爱克托含糊地答应，在发电机上面敲敲打打。他直起身拉下墙上的电闸，噼里啪啦一阵电流声，老化的电线坚强地复活了，发电室四周响起蜜蜂一般嗡嗡嗡工作的杂音，不仅屋内，外面的灯光也相继亮起。

“太棒了……！啊，唔……这里好像有东西……”

获得照明之后两个人看清了屋内的陈设，爱克托在桌子上发现了一张便笺。他递给兰斯洛特，兰斯洛特低声地读出上面的字句：

“1945年12月16日，供电状态良好……工作人员汇报负一层的货箱有奇怪的味道，已上报司令官办公室……”

“12月17日，发电室一员工擅离岗位，后跳海不知所踪。”

“12月18日，前天的上报似乎并没有抵达司令官办公室，因为仍未有指示下达……”

“我不想死，我不想死……发生了什么，外面怎么回事……他们要进来了……上帝啊，救救我……”

后面戛然而止。

爱克托有些呼吸不上，他转身去吸氧气袋了。兰斯洛特把便笺放在原地，轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀。

回去的路上两个人都很沉默。反而因为这种沉默，没有幽灵察觉到他们的脚步，兰斯洛特的防水表告诉他们现在已经是中午了，他们需要补充体力，于是加快脚步往庇护所赶去。

“哥……不，队长……我在想……我们能不能把他带走？”爱克托跟上他的脚程带着少年的天真建议，“他只是因为外面的情况没办法出来，如果救援来了之后他也可以离开的吧？虽然外面的世界不一样了，战争也结束了……但是……”

兰斯洛特沉默，爱克托也发现自己逻辑无法自证，有点失落地低下头。

“按照加荷里斯的说法，那是一个折叠时空，所以大门可能是一个入口，队长要不要试着问问他有没有试着出去过？我们可以这样进出，他……啊，他出来的话，身上的时间会继续流动还是一下子消失呢……”

“别说了。”兰斯洛特深深吸了一口气。爱克托识趣闭嘴，然后先他一步推开了宴会厅的门。开门的时候里面隐隐约约传来争吵的声音，兰斯洛特皱皱眉，他放下手电和用光的氧气袋在门口的桌子上，那种噪音愈发清晰，然后他看到了瘸着腿从后台冲出来的加荷里斯，加雷斯在他背后追着他，试图伸手抓住哥哥，加荷里斯红着眼睛吼了一声，因为腿部疼痛扑通一下跪在兰斯洛特面前。兰斯洛特连忙蹲下来扶着他，加荷里斯的脸上满是恐惧，他的五官抽搐，嘴唇颤抖着发出控诉。

“他是怪物！！！队长，他是怪物！！！”加荷里斯很不理智，他像抓住了救命稻草，“我因为腿疼就睡了一觉，结果，结果我醒来的时候，他……他看着我……他的脸————他还想要伤害我！！！”

他的手里拿着一把血淋淋的医用剪刀，兰斯洛特正疑惑发生了什么的时候，加勒沃特掀开幕布和特里斯坦一起走了出来。特里斯坦的脸色很不好，他用一大块纱布按住自己的手臂，即便这样也无法快速止血，加勒沃特找到了一根橡皮绳，扎在他的胳膊上方用以应急，兰斯洛特似乎明白了什么，但又不明白真相。

特里斯坦冷静地处理了自己的伤口，然后把双手叉在口袋里靠近。他的脸看起来非常愤怒，但并没有加荷里斯描述的那样可怕。加荷里斯似乎也镇静了一些，他看着特里斯坦不那么慌张了，然后轻轻地丢掉了手里的剪刀。

“我不欠你们什么，上帝保佑，你们的闯入对我来说真是个噩梦。快把这个小瘸子带回病床上去，我就不计较他浪费我的医疗器材了。”

“很抱歉，特里斯坦先生……这究竟是——”爱克托匆匆忙忙地代替加荷里斯道歉，然后一起把加荷里斯扛起来往后台搬运。

“我说的都是实话，不知道的东西就是不知道。”特里斯坦转过身盯着他们，虽然他很愤怒，但他眉目间也充斥浓郁的悲伤，他应该也对这个无解的状态感到困惑和疯狂，不想再承受他人的疑问了。“如果你们想要答案，那就请自己出去找……！我没法从这里出去，我……我也在害怕……”

他拿起桌子上的镇静药物丢了过来，肩膀在发抖，红色的刘海遮住他的眼睛。他离得很远，仅仅是一步之遥，离得很远。

结局就是加荷里斯再没有提过他在半梦半醒时看到了什么。加雷斯推测，或许是特里斯坦想要给他换药的时候让他产生了幻觉，总之等他和加勒沃特冲进去的时候，加荷里斯已经夺过了剪刀在特里斯坦胳膊上划了深深一刀，并且还在自卫状态。特里斯坦虽然有军衔却也仅仅是个军医，他没有加害病人的意思。加荷里斯抱着这种愧疚对噩梦绝口不提，这件事就这样过去了。

外面还是明亮温柔的天空和海。

特里斯坦打开钢琴用一只手弹琴的时候，加荷里斯小心翼翼地坐在了旁边。特里斯坦瞥了他一眼，继续弹了下去。兰斯洛特抱着胳膊围观这个场面忽然想起了发电室的情报，12月16日的时候这艘船就已经出现了问题，自相残杀的船员和遍地尸体，疑似精神出现问题跳海的工作人员，还有……12月18日达到的巅峰灾难。

“12月18日那天就是毁灭的最后，这艘船变成了死船，虽然原因不明，但这个宴会厅被固定在了时空里，大门就是出入口。”加雷斯总结了他们的情报，和特里斯坦借了一张处方纸，整理了时间线，“我和加勒沃特之前出去的时候，发现了这里的厨房，门口的黑板上还写着12月18日的菜谱，炖牛肉，清蒸蔬菜和一些水果。混乱在18号当天井喷，可能在那之前只是存在于少数人当中，然后如同病毒传播开来。”

“能造成人的精神混乱的东西无非是病毒和神经毒气，在那个年代我想不出什么科学的解释。除非有超自然的力量，埃及的木乃伊，南美的巫术……之类的。不过不可能吧……”爱克托苦笑了一下，他看看加荷里斯，但对方沉浸在治愈的音乐当中了，最近所有人都很紧张，或许这也是一种治疗方法，加荷里斯在用自己的方式缓解尴尬。

“……我们还要出去。”兰斯洛特双手按在桌子上沉思，“往上探索是一件难事，但我们必须做到，因为通讯室和船长室都在那里，司令官也很可能死在那个地方，或许从他身上和附近可以找到更多的线索。就这样决定了。”

他扭过头，特里斯坦能用的那只手微微用力按下琴键，指尖嵌在象牙色的缝隙里，面容似乎有点疲惫。

接下来的探索工作就有些困难了，因为很多人在遇难时本能是出逃，许多尸体——许多幽灵堆积在上层甲板，每次都只能把进度推进一点点。他们在客舱的墙上发现了一张逃生路线图，标注了船的整体结构，加雷斯在上面记录了绝对不能去的地方和偶尔不能去的地方。一些幽灵有自己的据点，而有些没有，只是在漫无目的游荡。

特里斯坦偶尔会听到他们描述那些尸体死相的惨状，像是回忆起了在船上和战友们的往昔，双手盖住脸轻轻地叹息。兰斯洛特总是能注意到他这些细节，当他的队友一心只想逃出生天时，他在想着别的事情。没有人知道将特里斯坦试图带出这个房间意味着什么。几十年来这里是他唯一的居所，龟缩在狭小的空间里形单影只。正常人应该已经疯了，但正如他所言，时间在这里静止了，或许对他的心理或多或少有一些安慰。

当天晚上兰斯洛特没有睡觉，因为特里斯坦也没有睡。即便失眠时间还是会重置，这一点他们已经知道了，但压抑睡意还有别的原因。

兰斯洛特蹑手蹑脚从床上下来，他看到特里斯坦背对着他站在窗前。夜色深沉，外面隐约有海浪的声音，柔软且宁静。红头发的年轻人从抽屉里拿出了一把手枪，他缓缓地把枪口塞在嘴里然后上膛，正要按下扳机的时候兰斯洛特冲了过去一把按住了他的手，然后用力把枪夺了下来。

特里斯坦有些愣住了，他看着空无一物的双手陷入沉默，对他说：“里面没有子弹。”

“……什么？”兰斯洛特也跟着愣住了。他打开弹夹，里面确实什么都没有。

“我吓到您了？非常抱歉，但我确实连自杀的力气都没有了。子弹在我试图出去的时候就已经打光了，对那些死去的人开枪并没有用，我回到了这里呼吸到了新鲜空气，幻觉才逐渐消失。我一个人什么都做不到……”特里斯坦摊手，“至于服药，割腕，绝食之类的……都没有开枪来的快。当我清晨割开自己的手腕和喉咙，它们总会在第二天恢复原样，把我的灵魂塞回来。……自杀是很痛的，我下不了那样的决心……而伤口也不会留下一点痕迹，这太悲伤了不是吗，我受过的疼痛那样清晰，却仿佛从未存在过。”

他拉开自己的袖子露出光滑的臂膀，就连加荷里斯留下的伤口也已经愈合了。这里只有“外来者”不受影响，兰斯洛特突然产生了一个危险的想法，“外来者”可以拯救他吗？他被自己的想法所震惊，随机扭头咳嗽了两声。

而特里斯坦没有强迫他说话，只是抬头朝他笑了笑。他笑起来其实相当好看，即便是在几十年后的审美他也拥有一张漂亮的脸，但这漫长的岁月还是给他留下了悲愁的痕迹。

“我们其实很相似，兰斯洛特先生。”他薄薄的嘴唇说出了富有诱惑力的话。

兰斯洛特再无话可说，他用于哄女性开心的言语在特里斯坦面前是失色的，他只能递出去一个拥抱。

TBC.


	2. 2

“We’re all just poor pilgrims of time，

我们都只是时间的可怜朝圣者，

Caught and displayed in this beautiful world，

被捕捉并展览于这美丽的世界。 ”

加雷斯在自己的名牌上小心翼翼地剪下了第九个口子，已经是第九天了，外面的圣诞节都已经结束了。说实话，刚登上这艘船时的记忆都仿佛在梦里，他甚至有点记不清到达特里斯坦的安全屋究竟用了多久。

加荷里斯慢慢地已经可以走动，不需要人的搀扶，特里斯坦虽然几十年没有给人医治过，但技术还是很熟练，他作为医生的无微不至让人佩服，或许我们的时间里已经很少有这样的人了。加雷斯想。

“我们的食物还可以支撑多久？”兰斯洛特撑着他头上的墙壁发问。

“嗯……加荷里斯现在身体恢复得很好，食物摄入不像之前那么多了，所以还可以支撑五天左右。”

“……很好。”兰斯洛特拍了一下他的肩膀，然后把双手拢在一起，他看向特里斯坦的方向。

特里斯坦午睡的身影倒映在加雷斯的瞳孔里，顷刻间有一种深刻的孤独击中了他。加雷斯仰头看向兰斯洛特，试探着问：“您想带走他？”

兰斯洛特头一次显现出了明显的回避，他扭过身去，胳膊顶在墙上，额头贴在胳膊上，重重地叹息一声。

第十天的外出探索，收获甚微。

通往上层指挥室的楼梯被木板堵住了，而且在渗水，移除那些障碍可能需要两天的时间，而且一旦入夜那些幽灵会愈发膨胀，没人愿意拿生命做赌注。

兰斯洛特骄傲的一点就是这些队员哪怕不服气都会听从他的指挥，稳妥不冒进。夜幕降临时特里斯坦把几张椅子拼成了一个圈，在中心放上一个应急灯，熄灭屋里的顶灯，美其名曰放松的晚宴。

这让兰斯洛特想起了自己服役时的圣诞节。那些个冬天他也是手捧着军粮和压缩食品度过的，但好歹那个时候有热咖啡可以喝，现在只有水。他正这么想的时候，特里斯坦变魔术一般拿出了一瓶陈酿红酒，给每个人都倒了一点。

“我们来讲故事吧，你们讲的时候我可以拉小提琴。”特里斯坦把小提琴拿过来，夹在脖子上，跨坐在椅子上面朝所有人。“因为我几乎对你们一无所知。”

一个苍老又年轻的灵魂被束缚在这个永恒的躯壳里，他对外来者的到来怀着好奇，压抑着孤独和疑问，现在爆发了，却又温柔平和。那一年的12月18日以后他再也没有和任何人说过话，或者说，他已经整整一天没有和任何人说话了，因为他的午夜仍未到来。

年轻人们絮絮叨叨讲自己的故事，面对这个熟悉的陌生人他们突然有些放不开手脚。零零碎碎的小故事串起来变成了漫长的人生，从出生到长大，再到年老的幻想，恋爱的经历……说到恋爱的时候，他们把话茬交给了兰斯洛特，兰斯洛特感到自己忽然苦于言语，他用手指挡着嘴，看向了特里斯坦的脸。

特里斯坦放下小提琴接过了这个烫手山芋。

“本来我很期待这一年的圣诞节。”

他握着酒杯，酒精让他面色发红，他露出金色的眼瞳，那眼里隐隐有泪光。

“啊啊，真是个令人期待的日子……本来我也是有深爱的女性的，但我服役是迫不得已，她在信里说如果我不能在圣诞节之前归家，她的家里人就会强迫她嫁给我母亲的兄弟……

“……一切都是上帝的阴谋。

“事情本不该如此发展，我已经，我已经忘记那天……究竟……那天之后……到底怎么了……”

他的指尖盖在额头上，泪水从他手腕那里流下来。他的爱情故事染上了哭腔，现场的气氛陷入悲哀的沉默。

“本不该这样的……为何…………为何……”

兰斯洛特站了起来，他伸手毫不犹豫地把特里斯坦的肩膀拉在了怀里。

——带他出去？

——就这样决定吧。

——如果带他离开之后他突然老了四十多岁……

——那我也会接受他。

我会给他看战争结束后的世界，没有那硝烟弥漫炮火纷飞的海洋，人们都可以面带微笑地去做自己喜欢的事情，爱自己想爱的人。

第十二天时，通过爱克托蛮力的努力，通往上层的障碍被清空了。不依不饶想要贡献一份力量所以跟上来的加荷里斯在这里感受到了更强的违和感，他觉得头晕，空气十分沉闷，似乎那些障碍物不是天然坍塌，而是人为放在那里堵住什么一样。

爱克托打着他的小手电在走廊入口第二个房间发现了特里斯坦说过的“礼拜室”。这确实是个临时成立的房间，连门牌都是用“台球室”直接涂抹改成的。他推了推门，发现打不开这个房间，他和兰斯洛特还有加荷里斯只能继续往前走。

“我觉得那里面有奇怪的东西……和之前的东西都不一样。”加荷里斯擦着眼镜又开始了他的直觉推理，他也不是很想打开那扇门，但好奇心驱使他不断回头看。

“拜托了，科学家，别忘了我们的第一要事。你看，根据逃生图上的标记，前面就是指挥室和通讯室，呃……很奇怪，这里往前就没有那些鬼魂了……尸体也很少见到……”爱克托在前面开路，他推开堆积的障碍物，指挥室的门是虚掩着的，它的隔壁就是通讯室。船里已经通了电，爱克托拉开这两个房间的电闸，里面便透出灯光来。兰斯洛特比他们更心急一些，率先上前推开了通讯室的门，他似乎想确认什么东西：“你们去隔壁看看，我先检查一下电台和发报机。”

爱克托有点担心他的安全，但加荷里斯似乎不想和兰斯洛特一起行动，扭头就进了指挥室。迎接他们的是三具躺在一起的尸体，他们的身上都有致命伤，子弹和刀伤兼具，而且三个人临死前都没有想要出去的迹象。说实话，看了这么多尸体爱克托已经有点麻木了，加荷里斯还是有点不适应，他一边扶着桌子一边走向办公桌，在那里他发现了船长的航海日记。

“1945年12月15日，我们航行到了这片海域。负责定位的船员对我说，我们的方向似乎走错了，我命令他们立马纠正航行方向，但奇怪的事情发生了……夜晚，有……爬进了我的窗户，我敢确定……”

“12月16日，船上的氛围变得不对了，手下通报有船员跳海，而且部分士兵情绪不够稳定，开始暴躁易怒，只能……关进……”

“12月17日……”

这中间一部分的记录模糊不清，但加荷里斯可以确定这个时候动乱已经埋下了种子。

“12月19日……”

“还有18日往后的记录？”爱克托很震惊，因为他们的印象里18号以后一切都湮灭了，但19日船长还在记录，说明19日以后还有不为人知的故事。

“……19日，我们只幸存了十三人。”

“这是一个很不祥的数字，其中一些信奉基督教的船员把这一切归于海域的恶魔，随你怎么想，利维坦？还是那红海中的毁灭天使？他们的信仰愈发疯狂，甚至因此笃信起自己臆想的邪教，说要把一个纯洁的灵魂献祭给海中的亡灵，打破这个数字。”

“21日，不，其实这是第几天我也不太明白了，钟表停止了转动，人们的怀疑与疯狂仍在发酵。我尽自己最大能力保持清醒，那个孩子……总而言之，他与船上的人不一样……”

“22日，食物和水耗尽了，果然，一旦神明放弃人类，人们首先考虑的还是自己的生存。…我已经……撑不住了。”

“……24日……”

加荷里斯用略带惊惧的语气读着接下来的文字，然后他突然捂住了嘴，眼泪从他的眼镜片后面滚滚滑落，然后他把日记本丢在爱克托手里，转过身试图冲出去，想要逃命一般。爱克托手忙脚乱只能把本子塞在口袋里，刚准备追出去，就看到了兰斯洛特打着手电堵在门口，面带疑惑地看着他们。

“……爱克托，加荷里斯？怎么了？”

“我们发——”

爱克托刚想说话，加荷里斯突然打断了他。“没事，队长……那个，电台可以用吗？”

爱克托也噎住了，他的注意力也被瞬间扯到了这上面，一下子忘记了日记本的事。

黑暗中兰斯洛特看不清加荷里斯脸上的泪痕，他叹了口气，轻轻地点了点头。

“我们可以回家了，我刚刚已经向军用电台发了求助信号。”

——

回家的喜悦盖过了在这里度过的这些苦难日子里所有的悲伤，爱克托完全将日记和加荷里斯看到的东西抛诸脑后，只在回到安全屋的时候想起口袋里还有个东西，连忙交给了自己的哥哥。然后他奔向了加雷斯那边，把可以回去的好消息告诉其他人。当然，特里斯坦也没有例外。但特里斯坦看起来有点惊讶，他似乎对他们总有一天要离开的目的并不反对，但确实流露出一丝惊讶。

是太快了吗，还是太突兀了？兰斯洛特把日记本塞进胸前的口袋，把扣子扣好，但随即特里斯坦表现出了喜悦，那种喜悦不是为了他自己。他从后厨那里拿出了上次喝剩下的红酒，爱克托和加勒沃特高兴地接了过来，但加荷里斯的态度一下子转为冷淡，他礼貌地拒绝之后就钻进了后台的小房间里。

过去几天他都一直在那里躺着，或许对他来说那里更为安心。

庆祝的宴会虽然简陋但也只是个形式。兰斯洛特握着酒瓶瓶颈坐在红布覆盖的桌角上，偌大的宴会厅一角被年轻人们搞得杂乱无章，特里斯坦疏于收拾，他慵懒地靠在长椅背上，干净的手指穿入红色的长发，轻轻地在头皮上摩挲发出沙沙的声音。酒精让那几个年轻人都早早睡下了，或许那也能缓和他们在这里遭受的心灵的阵痛。

兰斯洛特从裤子口袋里找出了当初特里斯坦给他的姓名牌。那上面十分干净，被他的主人藏在衣服里面和皮肤打磨，散发出金属和药品混合的味道。他把名牌递过去，特里斯坦抬头看着他，似乎有点不明白他的举动。

“我想还给你，毕竟我们……我并不想伤害你。”兰斯洛特解释。

“……”特里斯坦的眉角塌了下去。他并没有伸手接过，他的手把脸遮住了，他在手掌心里深深呼吸然后叹息。

“我只是，我……或许当初这是一个抵押，但现在……兰斯洛特先生，”他的双眼通红，“你们要回家了，不是吗？而那里已经没有属于我的一席之地，没有家，没有爱人，没有亲朋好友……如果你想拿走，那就拿走吧，权当这是一个旅游纪念品……”

酒精似乎也让他有些口齿不清，他跌跌撞撞地站起来，扶着椅子想要到自己平时睡觉的地方去。兰斯洛特在他身上看到了和自己一样的逃避，他突然伸手过去拉住对方的胳膊，特里斯坦的头发从脖子后面垂下来，盖住略微苍白的脖颈。他低着头不去直视兰斯洛特的眼睛，但这种脆弱十分诚实，兰斯洛特无法忽视它，他低头把一个热烈的吻印在特里斯坦的后颈上，唇角拨开细碎的头发焐热皮肤，然后双臂穿过他的腋下紧紧拥抱他。

“请原谅我，我本想……我是说，我一直很想带你一起走……”

“——啊啊，请不必……这种安慰我并不需要，它只会平添我的绝望……”

“……”

兰斯洛特不知为何感到哽咽。他说不出话了，特里斯坦没有在撒谎，但他也不肯松开他。

他想起服役时一些老兵说的话。

一些“东西”到死去都会留在最后的地方。

——

“收到……这里是……军……电台，是兰斯洛特吗，兰斯洛特……请汇报坐标，信号不稳，请汇报坐标方便……救援，收到请回复……over……”

“收到，我是兰斯洛特。高文，坐标我再重复三遍——”

“收到。坐标已明确……因为天气原……救援预计将于九小时后抵达，重复一……九小时后抵达，请您保证幸存队员安全，收到请回复……over。”

“……收到。”兰斯洛特握着对讲机沉默了一秒，他还想补充什么，但他摇了摇头。“……over。”

电流被掐断了，船上的电台就像是为了这些外来者归家还在苟延残喘一般，回光返照了几分钟后终于寿终正寝。兰斯洛特低下头，他的手里捏着一张刚刚在门口捡到的带血的纸条，那张纸是军医用的处方纸，不过被撕掉了一半用于书写。

『致我的爱人，我最亲密的朋友，我深爱的女士：

我乘坐的船只刚从东亚起航不久，现在正在回到不列颠岛的路上。我问过了领航员，估摸还有两个星期就能回家了。此刻我归心似箭，啊，甚至想变成头顶海鸟一只，振作翅膀快速飞回到你身边。

请不要哭泣，看到这封电报时你应当微笑，因为你的骑士活着从战场上归来了，无论什么困难都没有打倒他，正如同他离家时承诺的那样。

你不用嫁给我那贪婪又无礼的舅舅了！

说到这里，我的未婚妻，你希望我们的婚礼用哪首曲子？我们见面时我演奏的那首舒伯特的钢琴奏鸣曲如何？我有点手生了，当我回去一定会复习一下重新弹给你听。

字数到限制了，总之先写到这里，剩余的话等我回去一并讲给你听，讲上一辈子吧！就这样说定了！

最后吻你一百次 你的■■』

最后的字被血污覆盖了，幽暗的光芒中兰斯洛特看不太清，他隐隐有种不安的感觉。那种不安在他迈入这条走廊时就愈发明显，他走出通讯室，两个年轻人还在隔壁没有出来，似乎在阅读什么。但兰斯洛特没有立马过去，他走向走廊开头那个礼拜室，奇怪的是他刚准备大力推开，却发现这扇门并没有想象中那般被铁锈封堵，只是把它完全打开费了点力气，因为门后面堵着四五具尸骨。

领头的那具尸体似乎想要掰开门出去，他的手指卡在门缝，这让门没有完全堵上，一把刀插在他的后背。他的后面有四个人拽着他，但有一个的脑袋看着后方。这四个人的后背和后脑勺都有枪击的痕迹。再往前看去，手电筒的光芒里有一个尸体保持着开枪的姿势倒在一个椅子里，手枪掉在了地上，似乎是没有子弹了。这个尸体穿着比较完好的衣服，兰斯洛特从他的帽子上可以看到船的名字，大概是船长或者司令官一类的角色。

船长不在船长室，却死在了这里。

往里走似乎还能找到别的尸体。这些尸体有点奇怪，骨架看起来比较瘦小，他们的衣服都被扒了下来，临死前是张着嘴的，但姿势都很随意。兰斯洛特吞了吞口水，他被触手般的恐惧卷入房间深处，死神诱惑他把目光投向屋子里面临时设置的木头十字架，那里还有最后一具尸体。

——

加荷里斯没有睡着，他坐在床上凝望着外面的月亮，海面风平浪静，但高文说因为天气原因救援无法立马到达，他的眼皮颤抖着合上又睁开，他的喉咙在抽搐，他想呕吐，然后翻身下床在旁边的铁盆里干呕起来。他发出的声音并不大，但吵醒了加勒沃特，对方跳下床过来安抚他，不像爱克托那样会开玩笑，加勒沃特什么也没有说，他想给加荷里斯端一杯热水，但被加荷里斯直接推开了杯子。

“不要喝。救援到来之前不要吃喝这里的任何东西了，药品，绷带，甚至是，空气——都不要……尽量不要……”

加荷里斯的双眼满是红血丝。

“为什么？”加勒沃特万分疑惑。

“你看不到吗，加勒沃特？你也看不到吗？我下午回来之后就能看到了……就是他，当时我不能走路在睡梦中看到的就是他……”加荷里斯难以置信地摇摇头，似乎在辩解自己所谓的“幻觉”，他看起来快要疯了，用最后的理智压着那股疯狂他抓着自己的头发，蹲在地上低低哭泣。

“这里也是一片废墟……什么人都没有……没有音乐……没有医生……没有人类……只有……”

“只有游荡着的骷髅的游魂……”

——

22日，食物和水耗尽了，果然，一旦神明放弃人类，人们首先考虑的还是自己的生存。…我已经……撑不住了。

24日，当我从脱水状态的昏睡中醒来，我闻到了血的味道。屋里有人生火，我的副官把什么东西递了过来，他们说是在窗户那里抓住的海鸟的肉，味道闻起来非常香，毕竟我已经……五天左右没有进食了。

我接过那食物咬了一口，口水直流，是肉的味道，但我把剩下的肉递了回去。因为这些年轻人比我更需要营养，他们更想要活下去，我写完了今天的日记，忍耐着饥饿继续入睡。

今天应该是26日。当我睡着的时候屋里似乎又发生了争吵，我快要听不见声音了，可能这就是一个老人临死的征兆。但突然我听见了枪声，这声音把我叫醒了，我这就起来去看看发生了什么，虽然我的眼前已经模糊不清了。

……

——

We’re all just poor pilgrims of time，

Caught and displayed in this beautiful world.

特里斯坦用漂亮的钢笔字在纸上写了一句诗，然后他把这张纸折成纸飞机，在空中轻巧地丢出去，飞机在空中旋转一圈，最后如同蝴蝶般滑落在兰斯洛特脚下。

他们一夜未寝，都听到了外面直升飞机螺旋桨的声音。爱克托也被吵醒了，他激动地从里面跑了出来，头发还是乱糟糟的，他匆忙穿好了外套跑回去叫醒其他人，众人纷纷下床背好了所剩不多的行李，整装待发准备好了回家。这是一场漫长的噩梦，而现在这场噩梦终于要结束了。

“队长，队长！走啊，快点走！高文哥哥来了！”加雷斯也难掩兴奋，他招手让兰斯洛特也跟上步伐，但在看到特里斯坦时一下子安静了下来，“……特里斯坦先生，您……一起…………？”

“加雷斯！！！”

加荷里斯终于爆发了。

他握紧拳头，站了起来，冲到了兰斯洛特面前，一拳打在了他的脸上。

“够了……！！！队长，队长已经知道了吧！！！快点醒醒啊！！！这一切也和那些外面的鬼魂给予的幻觉别无二致！！！您也看到那些队员的下场了，自杀，枪杀他人，发疯地自残……我们都被迷惑了！只不过您——”加荷里斯抓着他的衣领怒吼，似乎是把最近憋的话一口气都吐了出来，“只不过您其实最没有抵抗力！！！你，兰斯洛特，你爱上他了！！！！对吧！！！”

——————一片死寂。

其余三人的目光带着电流，惊悸不安地投了过来。有的投在特里斯坦沉默的背影上，有的包围了低着头的兰斯洛特。

兰斯洛特没有否认，他抹了一下嘴角的血，弯腰拾起了昨晚放在桌子上的银色身份牌，然后从口袋里又拿出了一条一模一样的。特里斯坦看到另一条的时候睁大了眼睛，他伸手把另一条扯了过去，这条身份牌和自己的别无二致，除了那上面凝固的黑色血污。但是“特里斯坦”的名字和他的军衔还能清晰辨认。

“……我昨天在礼拜室找到的。”兰斯洛特强迫自己微笑。

“怎么会…………兰斯……这是…………”

“……啊，是啊，没错。现在只有你还一无所知，特里斯坦。”兰斯洛特温柔地解答他的困惑，他把特里斯坦因为恐慌而颤抖的双手握在了一起，叹息着，“你已经死了。在这里的一切都是你作为幽灵给予我们的，和你自己的幻觉。”

特里斯坦睁大了眼睛，眼泪从他干涩红肿的眼眶里再度滑落。他猛然甩开兰斯洛特的手，跌跌撞撞站起来，捂着嘴后退，然后趴在水池那里呕吐。他吐出了黑红色黏稠的血，夹杂一粒粒血块，那不是活人拥有的东西，而且散发出微妙的腐烂的臭味。他看着手心的血迹用袖子抹了抹嘴，下巴上挂着擦不干净的血浆，被他的眼泪晕染开来。

某些事实在主角意识到真相的时候就从幻觉中崩裂了。

加荷里斯离开了兰斯洛特，他后退两步和其他人站在一起，众人仰头望去，随着特里斯坦开始吐血，华丽精致的宴会厅从碎片处呈现了灰色，然后如同教堂花窗一样一块块剥落，以一种梦境中才会见到的形式迅速炸开。鎏金色的墙壁已经破败不堪，窗户附近是树根状腐烂的痕迹，吊灯砸落在地上熄灭许久，没有光明，这个屋子里满是黑暗，杂乱无章的桌椅和被霉菌污染的病床堆在一起，被海水泡软的纸张还有药品散落在废墟间，就连同在角落积灰的钢琴一起发出恶臭难闻的气味。

特里斯坦在鬼魅般消散的幻境中伫立于真实的一角，海风吹乱了他的长发，宽大的袖子下隐隐露出一节森森白骨，就连那好看的脸似乎也布满伤痕。他的一只眼睛是空洞的，另一只金色的眼睛死死盯住这边的生者，破碎的窗口那里流出旋风，挟卷他喉咙里的呻吟在空中拧碎。然后那憔悴的鬼魂用枯槁的双手抱住自己的脑袋，痛哭着坐在了地上。

这里的时间开始流动了。

直升机的声音越来越近，外面正是惊涛骇浪，暴风雨仍纠缠着这艘铁棺材。爱克托喊了一声兰斯洛特，他们的队长似乎这才从恍惚中回神，加勒沃特发现在这个真实的空间里宴会厅有一扇通往甲板的备用门。爱克托拉开了门，暴雨从外面一拥而入，加雷斯抓住了兰斯洛特的胳膊把他往外拉。

“快点走吧，队长……！！！他……他不可能了，来不及了！！！谁也不知道留在这里会发生什么！！！”

他把兰斯洛特的背包也一起背在了身上，鬼魂的呻吟让人耳鸣，他的耳膜快要撑不住了。终于兰斯洛特醒悟般和他一起跑了起来，豆大的雨珠子弹一样砸碎在他们脸上，然后他们冲上甲板，爱克托帮助加荷里斯先抓住了直升机垂下来的救生梯，然后把加雷斯也送了上去，他们的哥哥高文穿着雨衣就站在直升机上亲自来迎接。然后爱克托抓住加勒沃特的手让他先上，自己抓住绳梯的最下面，把手递给了兰斯洛特。

“哥哥！！！这边————”

生的本能让兰斯洛特递出了手。他用一只手挡住狂风骤雨的阻力，抓住爱克托的手然后另一只手也搭上了梯子。在身体浮空的瞬间他扭头看了回去，黑沉沉的幽灵船在大自然的颠簸下也好像一叶孤舟，肉眼可见的远方有一扇巨浪在往这边靠近，怪不得高文提到了天气原因，这片海域起了飓风，如果救援再迟一步，所有人都会葬身大海——化为这艘船上的幽灵。

一个白色的身影，隐隐约约，像暴雨里飘摇的海鸟，摇晃着从船舱里走了出来。

红发的脑袋仰了起来，幽灵的手里握着什么东西，即便兰斯洛特快要看不清了，但还是能发现他手心里闪耀的银光。

“……”

他一直站在船舷边上，一手按着湿滑的栏杆，身后就是即将淹没一切的浪潮。

兰斯洛特闭上了眼睛。

……

……今天是……多少号？我已经……忘记了……

……我在地上找到了他们打斗时弄掉的枪，用最后的力气对着门口剩下的人扫射……

我真的……连拿笔的力气……都没有了……

但我想忏悔自己的罪过，在这圣洁的十字架前，该说是侥幸吗，那些年轻的堕落成恶魔的士兵，因为我年老体弱，没有什么营养，就把我丢在角落自生自灭，没有对我下刀。

是的，下刀……这个词我写起来自己都胆战心惊……人类为何要做出这种事……

……现在回忆起来，当我第一次在这里闻到肉味之后，我就再也没有听到过那个孩子的声音。

……我很抱歉。请原谅我……我没能阻止……

上帝啊………………

这些混蛋把他们准备献给克拉肯的祭品吃掉了……

——

十字架下面还有最后一具尸体。

这具尸体临死前似乎承受了相当可怕的痛苦。他张大了嘴巴，两只手无助的伸向前方，双腿被拴在十字架的底部，腰上也有一根绳子似乎被他挣断了。他的骨头上有被锋利的刀刃划刻的痕迹，不是那种为了杀死而刺伤的划痕，而是为了从他身上削下什么东西一般，以至于粗暴到把骨头都削掉了表面的一层。

他没有穿什么衣服，因为这样更方便从他身上夺取。他的一个眼窝里有被刀片切割的伤痕，另一个眼窝没有。

兰斯洛特蹲了下来，他在尸体脖子的骨头上发现了一条银色的身份牌。

『特里斯坦，英国皇家海军中士』

——

他跳了下去，决绝的身影就像一只大鸟，飞向自己的猎物，借助自由落体和风的推动，他落到了船的甲板上，滚了一圈后他爬了起来，扭头看向渐行渐远的直升飞机。

“哥哥？？？！！！”

“快回来，兰斯洛特队长！高文先生，高文先生，队长他——”

“兰斯洛特————”

猛烈的风把直升机推向了反方向，高文一拳重重砸在门口，喊了声“可恶”。他扭头对着驾驶员下了命令，让他快速飞离这片海域，和后面的海啸亡命赛跑。

“但是，但是……哥哥他……”爱克托已经哭出来了，他抱着自己跪趴在地上，刚刚的事情冲击力太大，他已经失去了语言能力。加勒沃特一屁股坐在了地上，他捂着嘴同样说不出话，似乎根本不能相信兰斯洛特为什么要跳回去。

加雷斯把目光投向了加荷里斯。他的眼里带有些许愤怒，但他无法谴责自己的这个兄弟。加荷里斯，他好像一只离弦的风筝，绷断最后一根理智的神经，向后笔直地昏厥了过去。

“果然是不可能的……”

这是他昏迷前的最后一句话。

兰斯洛特推开门时，金碧辉煌的宴会厅似乎比之前多了一些光彩。水晶吊灯在他头上熠熠生辉，折射出一道道彩虹色，位于舞台中央的三角钢琴后面有一个人正在行云流水地演奏，是舒伯特的曲子，他在信里提到过，回家之后要再练习几遍的。

温柔绽放的行板一点点把他们和外面的世界隔绝开，他从门口的花瓶里抽出一朵修剪得当的玫瑰花，走过去把它缓缓放在钢琴的一角之上。

特里斯坦穿着一套米白丝绸的燕尾服在演奏。他的袖口露出衬衫的蕾丝边，想必在从军之前也是个受过良好教育的富家子弟，至于之后发生了什么不得而知。

但我还有很长时间可以了解。兰斯洛特想。

钢琴声到了半途就停下了。特里斯坦伸手拿过了玫瑰花，站起来迎接他。

“……欢迎回家。”他耸了耸肩膀轻轻笑了，“我总是在想，在家里我一定要弹这首曲子的，毕竟，你听，这是多么适合在温馨中安眠的旋律啊。”

兰斯洛特拉了一把椅子坐在了旁边，手肘撑在钢琴边上看着他。

“我想把它听完，请吧，先生。”

“啊啊，这样美好的曲子您打算拿什么来打发我呢？”

“用我所有的掌声和亲吻。”

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些后记.
> 
> 应当是我很久很久没有尝试的一种类型的故事。
> 
> 原本的灵感悉数来自于《棉兰号》的剧情，但我只是抽了一个底，上面的馅料全是大刀阔斧的原创。
> 
> 文中出现的钢琴曲是舒伯特的Piaono Sonata No.1 In E,D.157:2.Andante。喜欢高潮部分。特里斯坦这个人是很适合舒伯特的，适合那曲子里温柔的流水，绽放的蔷薇和夜莺的歌声，但时而从宁静的旋律里跳起激浪，最后归于平静。
> 
> 因为是惊悚恐怖元素所以吓到读者的话很抱歉。
> 
> ……篇幅有限还有一些没时间刻画的东西，但既然是试写大致这样也就可以了。
> 
> 没有其余想说的了……其余的话就留待有心人自行发掘吧。


End file.
